Bajo su paraguas
by Piwy
Summary: Estaba totalmente perdido y empapado por la lluvia. Mas cuando la vio junto con su paraguas sabía que era ella lo unico que necesitaba. SXS. One shot. La historia de "Bajo mi praguas" pero contada por Shaoran


_**Aviso: **_Todas las frases escritas en cursiva son pensamientos de Shaoran. En sí, la historia completa está escrita desde el punto de vista de éste. O, al menos, de nuevo eso traté.

**Bajo su paraguas**

_¿En qué diablos te metiste esta vez, Shaoran? _Se regañó a sí mismo. Y con razón, ya que estaba totalmente perdido en un país extranjero y en medio de un sector rural. Caminar a través de esa boca de lobo era una total proeza. Encontrar un paradero lo sería aun más

Había viajado a Inglaterra para la celebración del matrimonio de uno de sus mejores amigos, Eriol Hiiragizawa y su adorable prometida, Tomoyo Daidouji. En su opinión, ya era hora para esos dos. Había visto como su relación se había desarrollado, y la boda era de lo más seguro. _Aun así tomaron su tiempo_

No había tenido ningún problema desde su llegada. Casi frecuentaban a los mismos amigos y las conversaciones eran totalmente amenas. Aunque nada de eso lo preparó para el tercer día de las fiestas "pre-boda" y la nueva invitada que había llegado.

Cuando la vio, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. _Realmente éste mundo es pequeño, _pues jamás pensó que, de todas las personas existente, Sakura Kinomoto sería la mejor amiga de infancia de la prometida.

La conocía. Diablos, sí que la conocía. Pero cuando fueron presentados no dijo ninguna palabra al respecto. Una cosa era que él supiera quien era ella, y otra muy distinta era que ella lo reconociera. Muy difícil lo encontraba, ya que él jamás se acercó a Sakura de ningún modo.

Grave error. Aun se arrepentía de eso.

Y más pudo sentir ese arrepentimiento cuando se dio cuenta que todos esos sentimientos que llevaba dentro hacia ella aun estaban intactos en su ser. Lo años no habían borrado todas las sensaciones que sólo Sakura lograba que en él se produjeran. Shaoran aun no podía olvidar a esa pequeña e inocente niña, ahora hecha mujer, que solía pasearse en las conferencias de su padre a las que él comúnmente asistía.

El destino le había dado otra oportunidad. No sabía como lo haría, pero un error no lo cometía dos veces. _Esta vez la enfrentaré a como de lugar. Esta vez no callaré._

Después de salir de un camino rodeado de bosque logró visualizar un paradero. También se percató de la lluvia que, gracias a las ramas de los frondosos árboles, no había sentido y se maldijo. Maldito él y su flojera por no traer un impermeable o un paraguas. Pero tampoco era su intención salir tan tarde de la reunión al que lo habían invitado.

Tomo minutos quedar totalmente empapado. Pero sus esperanzas estaban en el paradero. Si había uno ahí significaba que pasaba transportes por el lugar. Rápidamente se dirigió a el y vio una silueta. _Hay alguien ahí. Debe saber más que yo._ Mas cuando observó detenidamente a la persona que estaba parada, se detuvo. Debía ser un tipo de señal, pues encontrar a Sakura en un lugar así era totalmente impensado

Se acercó lentamente y se percató de un gato que iba a la orilla del camino. Segundos después se acercó más a la chica y vio como ella le murmuraba algo al animal. A Shaoran le tomo otro segundo alcanzar el paradero, tomar aire y formular una oración inicial

- Disculpa, pero… - Sin embargo, fue abruptamente interrumpido

- ¡¡Aaaahhh!! – La chica gritó sin recato y se dio vuelta hacia él

- Lo siento, tan solo... –

- ¡Dios! ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo – No tienes idea del susto que me… - Pero Sakura también calló

Fue un segmento de tiempo muy incómodo. Al menos para él. Era en esos momentos donde daría lo que sea para saber que diablos era lo que ella estaba pensando. La chica lo miraba extrañada. _Tal vez no me reconozca_

- Perdóname si te asusté. Pero te vi, y yo estaba algo perdido por la oscuridad que fue inevitable venir hasta ti – Después miró lo que sujetaba con una mano - Aparte, estoy empapado y tu tienes un paraguas – Sakura lo observó un rato antes de responder. Si ella no formulaba alguna palabra pronto él, probablemente, colapsaría

- Claro, puedes pararte bajo mi paraguas mientras esperamos el bus - _¡Al fin! _Dijo el hombre en su fuero interior - Supongo que es eso lo que quieres hacer ¿No?

- Si, se supone que ahora debería estar en el hotel – repuso de forma casual

- Lo más cercano que hay para pasar la noche es una posada a algunos kilómetros de aquí. – Sakura apuntó la dirección – Estoy pensando seriamente caminar hasta haya. Ya va hacer medianoche y ningún bus o auto ha pasado

- ¿Y has estado sola todo éste rato? – Preguntó Shaoran casi molesto. _¡Todo éste rato sola y en un lugar tan apartado!_ Podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa y jamás se hubieran enterado. El nerviosismo anterior desapareció y comenzó a aproximarse aun más a ella

- Se que no es bueno estar sola a altas horas de la noche, pero el tiempo se me fue volando. Ahora debo atenerme a las consecuencia – le sonrió

- Me pasó lo mismo – Dijo él. Llegó finalmente junto a ella y se paró a su lado. Tomó el paraguas y lo sostuvo, ya que él era más alto que ella.

- ¿Te habías perdido?

- Algo así. La verdad es que nunca había estado aquí.

Sakura le volvió a sonreír y se dio vuelta para mirar el camino divisando si algo venía por el camino.

Esperaron pacientemente, mas ni una cosa apareció mientras la oscuridad se adentraba más y más. Pero lo peor no era eso. Lo que tenía a Shaoran completamente estresado es que no se le ocurría ni una puta cosa inteligente como para entablar una conversación decente con ella. _Vaya forma de conquistar, _se regañó a si mismo. La miró de soslayo pero Sakura tenía fija la mirada en el suelo. Vio como llevó sus manos a su boca para calentarlas y su nariz colorada por el frío. _Suficiente_

- Oye, creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo ya y la lluvia no ha mejorado en nada en los últimos minutos – dijo de repente Shaoran

- Entonces… ¿Caminemos?

- Bien – Y se introdujeron juntos al camino

Shaoran trató de concentrase en el camino para despejar la mente. En una que otra ocasión intercambiaban comentarios y después volvía el silencio. _Debí haber aprendido a seducir en la universidad en vez de tanto estudiar._ Para su suerte, él nunca tuvo problemas con las mujeres. Muchas de ellas iban hacia él, por lo que jamás había estado en ésta posición. _Y de todas, tenía que ser Sakura… _Eso le hizo sonreír. No es que nunca hubiera amado antes, pero había algo muy verdadero: El primero amor nunca se olvida

Porque eso era Sakura para él. Su primero gran amor.

La chica tembló. Era le sexta vez que lo hacía. Ya le había preguntado si tenía frío, pero ella no se quejaba. _Debimos haber caminado hasta la posada mucho tiempo atrás… _Pues él sabía que, si ella llegaba a enfermarse, sería su total culpa. Debieron haber ido a la posada antes en vez de esperar tanto tiempo en el paradero.

- Entonces… ¿Eres arquitecto, no? – Preguntó Sakura de repente alejándolo de sus pensamientos

- Si.

- Eso es genial. Me gusta mucho la arquitectura, pero soy pésima en matemáticas.

- ¿Y en que trabajas?

- Aun no trabajo. Estoy estudiando Diseño

- Interesante…

_Sakura Kinomoto, diseñadora… Quien lo huebiera imaginado._ Él siempre había pensado que ella sería profesora o algo más social. Llevarse bien con la gente siempre había sido un don que, al comienzo, había envidiado en la esmeralda

- Me dijeron que eres muy amiga de Tomoyo – Comentó Shaoran. No quería volver a ese silencio otra vez

- Siempre lo hemos sido. Por lo que es asombroso ver ahora como se casa. Aunque debo admitir que la época que eligió para casarse…

- Es una mierda – Completó Shaoran sin controlarse. ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer una boda con tan desagradable clima? La chica lo miró sorpresiva y él le respondió la mirada. Sonrieron. Al menos tenían en común algo

Cerca de las dos de la mañana llegaron a la famosa posada. Con la luz del lugar no sólo se percató del frío que tenía ella, sino también del sueño. _Diablos…_

Se acercó al señor que atendía, ya que la chica no se veía en un humor muy agradable y le explicó la situación.

- Tendrá que disculparnos, pues sólo tenemos por ahora una pieza disponible, y es con cama matrimonial – Le comentó el anciano que atendía y después vio a la chica por un segundo - ¿O son pareja?

Shaoran pensó su respuesta. En cosa de segundos puedo imaginar muchas cosas. Cosas muy excitante. Sólo de pensar en Sakura, en una cama, y él en ella en una noche como ésta, hacía que le costara respirar. Pero debía pensar en el bien estar de la esmeralda.

- No, no lo somos. Pero si nos da una frazada podré dormir en el suelo. Estamos muy cansados. Pero primero hablaré con mi acompañante

- Está bien. En caso de que acepte puede dejar el paraguas junto con los otros en el estante cerca a la chimenea

Shaoran caminó hasta Sakura que estaba mirando un cuadro. No sabía como tomaría el hecho de que compartirían la pieza aunque, para su mala suerte, no la cama

- Lo único que tienen es una pieza con cama matrimonial –Dijo cuidadosamente Shaoran para no despertar algún enojo en ella. La vio hacer una expresión con su cara que no supo descifrar. Y le dolió. Tal vez ella no quería estar junto a él. Tal vez debería desistir de su estúpido "plan de conquista". Tal vez Sakura jamás sería de él… - ¿Lo tomamos o nos vamos? – Murmuró con los dientes apretados

- ¿Sabes? Tengo tanto sueño que en este momento no me parecería tan mala idea dormir afuera con la lluvia. Aunque estoy segura de que mañana habrá nieve. – Eso respuesta no lo satisfago de ningún modo. Si la excusa era simplemente el cansancio para estar junto a él, prefería ir a dormir afuera. Aun así, dejó la niñería y volvió a la realidad

- Señor, la tomamos – Dijo Shaoran al amable hombre. Éste les dio las llaves de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia allá no antes de que él haya dejado el paraguas en el estante

Al llegar vieron la tan "confortable" cama y un enternecedor fuego. El cuarto estaba totalmente temperado y de seguro Sakura podría dormir confortablemente. Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de él. Lo más probable es que pasaría la noche tratando de controlar su orgullo herido. Bajó la mirada para verla y pudo observar como la chica miraba la alfombra. _Oh, no… No lo permitiré_

- Yo dormiré en la alfombra y tú podrás dormir en el lecho. Creo que tú necesitas un mayor sueño reparador que yo.

- No, no te preocupes, yo puedo dormir en el suelo…

- No – Dijo el hombre terminantemente – tú dormirás en la cama. Si lo que quieres es dormir junto al fuego, bien, hazlo. Pero yo no ocuparé el lecho.

Se percató de la sorpresa de Sakura. Él sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser. Muchas veces vio las peleas que tenía con su hermano. Y no era nada menor, ya que sabía muy bien que Touya Kinomoto era uno de los hombres más intimidantes que había tenido la desgracia, o fortuna, de conocer.

- Está bien, tu ganas – Se rindió y la observó dirigirse a la cama – Pero bien podía dormir en la alfombra.

- Lo sé. Pero mi sentido caballeresco me lo impide – le dedico una sonrisa y comenzó a preparar lo que sería por esta vez su cama

Se dirigió a la chimenea para calentarse. Pudo oír como Sakura removía su ropa y, lo más factible, sus zapatos.

- Oye – Dijo de repente - ¿Y mi paraguas?

- Lo dejé abajo – Él hombre caminó hasta una cómoda que tenía unas almohadas - El señor me lo pidió. Está colgado con otros paraguas para que se seque

- Ah. No me había dado cuenta – repuso ella. Iba a comenzar a sacarse la ropa y él bajó la mirada. Mas no hizo falta su acto de educación – Shaoran… ¿Te puedes dar vuelta un rato? Tan sólo para sacarme mi ropa…

- Claro – Él sonrió y se dirigió a la ventana

El paisaje era llamativo. No era normal que él estuviera en lugares así. Vio unos perros que estaban durmiendo uno junto a otro para protegerse de la helada que estaba cayendo. Haciendo de un ojo más crítico se percató de las montañas a lo lejos. En cierto modo Tomoyo no estaba tan loca para elegir un lugar así. Tenía su magia

Y fue cuando se percató del reflejo que se creaba gracias al fuego. Sakura estaba sacándose sus pantalones. Cuando tocaron el suelo pudo apreciar sus piernas. De inmediato Shaoran sintió un tirón en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Después siguió un chaleco y de a poco se desnudó. _¿Y tu sentido del respeto? _Al diablo con el. No observar el cuerpo de Sakura sería un pecado. Aun a la distancia podía percatarse de lo cremosa que era su piel y de lo atrayente que era su cuerpo. No podía decirse que era el de una modelo ni mucho menos. Tan sólo era el cuerpo que toda mujer debía tener. Con curvas y movimiento. Sí solo pudiera tocarlo…

La chica rápidamente dejó su ropa en una silla y se metió en la cama. El hombre, por su parte, trató de controlar su creciente excitación

- Bien, ya puedes darte vuelta

Shaoran giró en sus talones con la mejor cara de póker que tenía y la miró por unos segundos. Volvió a recordar cuando le anunció que compartirían pieza. Ese profundo dolor volvió. _Recuerda que ella no quiere nada contigo, imbécil_

Sin decir nada ni mirándola comenzó a sacarse su ropa también. Primero su sweater, después se sentó y se sacó sus zapatos y los calcetines. Finalmente se sacó su remera y quedo con el pecho descubierto. Curiosamente el frío no lo invadió. Seguramente sería a causa de lo que vio. Maldita su suerte por terminar en éste lugar. Escuchó como Sakura se dio vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda. Fue otro puñal a su ego.

Posteriormente se acomodó en su "cama" aguantando su frustración.

- Que tengas buenas noches

- Tu igual, Shaoran

_Lo dudo._ Él sabía que no podría dormir. No después de todas las sensaciones que había sentido a lo largo de esas horas. ¿Quería conquistarla? No, quería mucho más. Él jamás había dejado de amarla. Si es que se podía llamar amor. De lo que sí estaba seguro es que no le tomaría mucho enamorarse de ella con locura. Era eso lo que quería él de Sakura. Todo. Y no pedía menos.

Sintió las sábanas de la cama moverse.

Por otro lado estaba lo que ella quería. Lo más probable es que tuviera a alguien. Quizás él no la atraía. Al menos no de la manera en que Sakura lo atraía a él.

También estaba el asombro. No sabía lo egocéntrico que podía llegar a ser. Jamás pensó que tanto le molestaría saber que no le atraía en lo más mínimo a la chica. _No, no me molestó. Me hirió._ Y eso, muy bien sabía él, era mucho peor

Volvió a escuchar las sábanas

- ¿Aun estás despierta? - Preguntó

- Eh… Si. ¿Te desperté? – Dijo ella con un dejo de preocupación

- Un poco. Te has estado moviendo mucho – Mentira. No había dormido nada.

- Lo siento. No me di cuenta

- No te preocupes. Tampoco podía dormir del todo.

- ¿En serio? Oh…

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento. Después de un rato Sakura comenzó la conversación.

- Y dime ¿Tienes novia, amante, esposa o cualquier cosa con alguna mujer? – La preguntó le hizo gracia a él. _¿Qué querrá saber exactamente?_... Prefirió decir la verdad

- Bueno, tengo cuatro hermanas mayores y mi madre aun está viva. Pero si te refieres a una mujer con la que tenga alguna relación amorosa, no, no la tengo.

- Ah… Que raro

- ¿Qué es raro? – Se levantó en un codo - ¿Qué no tenga novia?

- Si. Es que… - Pero Sakura no terminó la oración.

- ¿Pero qué? - Insistió

- Tan solo… Es raro que siendo tan lindo no tengas a nadie. ¿Al menos te gustará alguien, no? – El chico rió sonoramente

- No me encuentro tan atrayente. Y de que me gusta alguien – _Tú. Me atraes desesperadamente - _Mmm… No sabría decirte -

- Ah – Repuso ella sin agregar nada más.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? – Observó como sonrió – No, no tengo a nadie. ¿Quién querría a una mujer que luce y que a veces se comporta como una niña? El último novio que tuve fue cuando tenía 17 años… Hace como unos 6 años atrás…

- ¿Qué no le puedes gustar a nadie? – Dijo incrédulo y casi enojado. Eso había sido como un balde de agua fría

- Bueno, no todas las mujeres son unas "Helenas". Que puedo hacer yo…

- ¿Qué no eres bonita? – Ahora sí estaba molesto. _¿Cómo siquiera se atreve a pensar…?_

- ¿Estás enojado? Pero si no he dicho nada malo…

- ¿Qué no has dicho nada malo? – Shaoran se levantó bruscamente y tomó un espejo que estaba colgado. Se acercó a la cama – Levántate - Sakura hizo caso a la orden y se sentó en la cama – Ahora mírate y dime que no eres bonita

Sakura se observo unos segundos. Él espero pacientemente. ¿Ella no ser bonita?... Qué estupidez. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de sus hermosos ojos, su cara perfectamente cincelada y su cabello que siempre invitaba a ser tocado?

La chica sacó la mirada del espejo y lo miró serenamente

- No soy bonita. Pero ¿Para que te preocupas? Ya lo tengo asumido

- Vuelve a verte. Pero con más atención – Insistió el hombre

Sakura volvió a hacer el mismo proceso otra vez. Mas la expresión en su cara no cambió

- No soy bonita… ¿Podemos dejar de hacer esto?

- ¡Maldita sea! – Shaoran tiró lejos el espejo sin preocuparse si se rompía y se lanzó hacia Sakura. Sin pedir permiso la tomo de su cara y le implantó un violento beso

Por lo normal él no se comportaba de ésta manera. Es más, jamás se atrevió a tocar más allá de lo socialmente permitido a ninguna mujer sin que haya pasado al menos un buen tiempo de confianza. ¿Pero cuándo con Sakura había hecho lo normal?

Llámenlo loco, pero saber que la mujer más hermosa, a sus ojos, se creía fea, lo había enfurecido. Y no de la manera correcta. Sino de ese enfurecimiento mezclado con lujuria. Se sentó en la cama e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella. Fue exquisitamente afrodisíaco. Después la empujó y la obligó a acostarse. Él quedó arriba de ella

De inmediato comenzó a recorrerla con sus manos. Al fin podía tocar esa piel que tanto lo había excitado antes. Prestó atención a cada curva y la memorizó. Quizás esta fuera su única oportunidad

- Shaoran, no deberíamos… - Pero se detuvo en el segundo en que él tomó uno de sus pechos

- Te voy a probar lo hermosa que eres. Aunque me tome toda la maldita noche en eso – Y volvió a atacar los labios de la chica

_¿Y si ella no quiere esto?_ Eso también era una posibilidad. Pero la chica no se quejaba, ¿Verdad? Se detuvo un momento para poder verla. Sus labios hinchados por sus besos la hacían ver aun más apetecible. No. Sakura quería esto. Tanto como él

Después de haber masajeado cada pecho a través de la incómoda camiseta, se la quitó y pudo contemplar su cuerpo por unos momentos vestido sólo con la ropa interior. De inmediato, Shaoran bajó hasta su cuello y comenzó a descender hasta llegar a los anhelados senos. Jugó con ellos y consiguió apreciar los pezones sugerentemente marcados en el sostén de ella. Sin poder aguantar más, le sacó la prenda que los retenía y vio sin dificultad. _Los más hermosos pechos que he visto. Los que cualquier hombre anhelaría _

- ¿Qué luces como niña? Realmente estás loca – Y bajo la cabeza hacia esas exquisitas tentaciones

Al principio fue tranquilo y suave. Pero al pasar los minutos su propia excitación hizo que sus movimientos fueran más bruscos y salvajes. Succionó cada pezón sin recato. Más aun cuando los suspiros de placer que Sakura formaba se convertían en música para sus oídos

- Shaoran, mi entrepierna… me está quemando – Dijo entrecortadamente la chica. El hombre sonrió insinuante y picaronamente

- Ah, no te preocupes. En un momento me encargo de eso

Por ello, mientras besaba sus senos, una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer hacía abajo. Sakura de inmediato gimió cuando su mano invasora comenzó a escabullirse a través de su pantaleta. Y más cuando su dedo curioso e impaciente comenzó a entrar por su cavidad.

Sentir la humedad que la chica producía lo obligó a apretar la mandíbula para contener su excitación. Su masculinidad reclamaba el puesto de ese dedo. De a poco empujó hacia abajo la última prenda que le quedaba a Sakura. Toda su concentración se vio a prueba cuando observó la mata de rizos que cubría su feminidad. La anticipación lo invadió. _Contrólate… Ella igual debe disfrutar_.

- Dime, Sakura. ¿Estás húmeda y caliente para mí? – No es que esperaba realmente una respuesta. Era llanamente un preludio para lo que vendría

No obtuvo respuesta pues pareciera que la esmeralda estuviera más concentrada en los besos y caricias que él le proporcionaba. Ningún pedazo de piel se escapó de su invasión. Todo quedó memorizado en su conciencia. Si nada bueno se producía de ésta noche entre ellos dos, siempre tendría el recuerdo de su piel

Algo torpe, se levantó de la cama. Alcanzó a observar, eso sí, la expresión de horror y desconcierto que cruzó por la cara de Sakura al separarse. _Oh, no, cariño. No te preocupes. Esto lo terminaré._ Quedó a los pies de la cama y comenzó a sacarse sus pantalones. Nunca perdió contacto visual de la chica. Quería saber cuales eran sus expresiones mientras lo veía. Finalmente quedó en boxers y en su fuero interior dudó. Hace unas horas atrás ella expresó desagrado por estar junto a él. ¿Y ahora?

Cuando quedó igual de desnudo que su acompañante desechó cualquier duda. Sakura lo invitó a la cama con los brazos abiertos. Siguieron besándose apasionadamente. Aun así podía sentir con la dulzura y timidez que ella lo tocaba. Con atisbos de inocencia… ¿Pero ella no podía ser...?

- ¿No eres virgen, verdad? - Preguntó Shaoran algo suspicaz. Si ella nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con otro hombre eso cambiaba sus planes._ No te engañes. Nada te podría detener de hacerle el amor a Sakura ahora_

- No, no lo soy

- No se nota – Y era cierto. Su comportamiento no expresaba mucha experiencia

Finalmente comenzó a hundirse en ella. Fue lo más lento que pudo. Lo más suave que en su estado era capaz. Los gemidos por parte de ella iniciaron. Escuchaba su nombre salir de sus labios mientras la embestía una y otra vez. Puso toda su concentración en satisfacerla

Sakura se aferraba de él. Sentía sus uñas atacar su espalda, pero no le importó. Quería que ella llegara al clímax, y no iba a descansar hasta que no lo alcanzara. Le faltaba poco y lo sabía. Ya la esmeralda alcanzaba el cielo. Un cielo al que sólo él podía llevarla. Y se encargaría de que nadie más lo hiciera. Porque quería dejar una marca en ella. Del mismo modo en que ella estaba marcada en él.

Hasta que el mundo de ella explotó. Pudo sentir su orgasmo invadir su menudo cuerpo. Ahora sólo faltaba el propio. Siguió empalándose en ella hasta que llegó a la culminación de su placer y se derramó en ella. Y calló sobre el cuerpo exhausto de Sakura temeroso de que en la mañana todo ésto fuera un sueño

* * *

Era relativamente temprano. Lo sabía por la luminosidad que invadía a la pieza. Con esa luz pudo apreciar mejor a la bella durmiente que tenía en sus brazos.

¿Se arrepentía de algo? _Jamás._ ¿Lo volvería a hacer? _Mil veces. _¿Y ella?

Esa era la pregunta que lo tenía intrigado desde que se despertó. ¿Qué pensó ella? La verdad es que no estaba ni seguro de cómo todo había comenzado. _Ella dijo que era fea_. Oh, fue eso. Volvió a mirarla. _Decir que Sakura es fea es la mayor de las blasfemias_

Se sentó en la cama. Él sabía que ahora debía armarse de paciencia y rogar. Rogar que su amada, porque en el fondo sabía que la amaba, no lo matara o algo por el estilo. Y temía por eso. ¿Sería capaz de aguantar un rechazo?

Se levantó de la cama y se percató de lo helado que estaba la pieza. Se puso sus boxers y miró alrededor. Aún quedaban unas ascuas en la chimenea y se decidió por encenderla. Tal vez Sakura despertara con frío

Estaba en esa labor cuando sintió las mantas de la cama moverse. Al darse vuelta logró observar como la chica se sentaba de golpe en la cama

- ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla? – Sakura sólo lo miró algo escéptica. _¿Qué se supone que debo inferir de esa expresión?_ – Si fui yo el que te despertó, discúlpame. Pero es una fría mañana.

Ella sólo lo miraba con una cara que llegaba a expresar muchas cosas si se miraba detenidamente

- ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada?... ¿No me digas que ya te arrepentiste? Porque te advierto que yo no. – Sakura de inmediato levantó la cabeza, ahora se le veía una expresión de asombro

- ¿No… No estás arrepentido?

- No. La verdad es que son muy pocas las cosas de las que me he arrepentido – _Cómo nunca haberte hablado antes _– Y eso me recuerda cierta pregunta que te había hecho anoche… - Sabía que era estúpido, pero quería que se calmara el ambiente. Comenzó a acercarse a la cama – Dime… ¿Crees que no eres bonita?

La chica abrió los ojos, algo extrañada al inicio. Shaoran esperaba que todo lo de anoche le haya hecho ver con bella que era. _Sino…_

- No, no soy bonita – La chica trató de reprimir una sonrisa y él elevó una ceja

- Bien, en ese caso pasaremos todo el día aquí hasta que lo aceptes. Y si es necesario toda la semana también. – Rápidamente él se volvió a tirar sobre la cama y atacó los labios de la chica – No te lo voy a hacer fácil esta vez. Ahora tendrás que suplicar – y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura

Pronto llegaron, ella más que él, a un estado de necesidad. Por una parte, quería dejárselo fácil a la chica, satisfacerla y complacerla, pero si lo hacía ella jamás admitiría nada

- Shaoran, por favor…

- Dilo. Di que eres bella

- Está bien. Soy la mujer más bella del mundo

- Ahora di que me necesitas – _Di que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti,_ era lo que realmente quería decir

- Pero eso no estaba…

- Dilo, Sakura – Shaoran estiró una mano hasta su cavidad. La chica gimió

- Sí, también te necesito

- Lo sé… - Lo siguiente no pudo evitarlo - Di que quieres ser mi novia – Sabía que podía intimidarla sexualmente para que aceptara y, lo más importante, él sabía que ella lo quería, no de la misma forma tal vez, pero era ya un paso

- No, no diré eso – Para variar, el infaltable orgullo. Trató de evitar reír

- Bien, entonces estaremos una semana, o el mes entero aquí, hasta que aceptes. Lástima por Tomoyo que su mejor amiga no pueda asistir a su boda

Después de haber jugado con sus pechos y mordisquear sus hombros y clavícula, volvió, como ayer, a introducir un dedo en su feminidad y pudo sentir lo ya húmeda que estaba ella para él. Y fue cuando la escuchó

- Está bien, está bien. Seré tu novia, por Dios. ¿Hay algo más que deba decir para que apures las cosas? – Una sonrisa abarcó toda su cara. Y los dos se sumergieron en una nube de pasión y lujuria

* * *

- Gracias señores por su estadía. No olviden su paraguas. – Dijo el hombre que atendía la posada y los despidió desde la entrada

Shaoran no lo creía. Iba de la mano de su tan lejana Sakura. La niña que estuvo en sus pensamientos de adolescencia y que, lo más seguro, estaría para siempre en su mente. Sólo faltaba algo. Decirle toda la verdad para poder proseguir en su relación

- Sakura, hay algo que debo confesarte

- ¿No es un poco temprano para estar confesando secretos? –

- Bueno, hay algo que he querido decirte de hace un buen tiempo.

- ¿De hace un buen tiempo o desde ayer en la noche? – La chica sonrió. Pero él estaba muy serio

- La verdad es que he querido decirte esto desde hace unos 8 años atrás.

- Pero hace unos 8 años atrás yo tenía 15 años. Y a ti te conozco desde hace algunas semanas.

- Te equivocas. Me has visto desde antes. El problema es que no te has dado cuenta.

- No entiendo, Shaoran

- Sakura, yo viví en Tomoeda a lo menos 7 años. Desde que tenía 14. Y muchas veces te vi por la ciudad

- ¿De verdad? Pero yo… Eso explica porque me parecías tan familiar – Escuchar eso llamó la atención de él. _Entonces no fui tan invisible en su mundo - _Sin embargo jamás hable contigo.

- No. Excepto una vez. – Shaoran mió hacia el frente recordando esos momentos en su mente - Yo asistía a muchas charlas sobre arqueología y arquitectura en ese tiempo. Más de una vez escuché las conferencias de tu padre. Un día de lluvia yo cargaba muchos papeles y no había llevado ningún paraguas para protegerme del agua. Y tú me prestaste el tuyo. Supongo que te di lástima o algo así. Después traté de devolvértelo pero no te vi por mucho tiempo. Así que terminé pasándoselo a tu hermano. Debo admitir que la cara que me puso no fue muy agradable. Aunque es comprensible. Más que mal, soy 5 años más grande que tu. No se si te acuerdas de ese incidente.

No miró la cara de Sakura esperando respuesta. La verdad es que, en esos momentos, le daba igual. Después sonrió recordando un tonto detalle de ayer y prosiguió en su discurso

- Es curioso que anoche me hayas prestado de nuevo tu paraguas. Tal vez piensas que lo de anoche fue algo provocado por la lujuria, pero te equivocas. Tú me gustabas. Y me sigues gustando. Pero jamás me atreví a decir algo. Te sentía demasiado lejana y pequeña para poder admitir mis sentimientos frente a ti. Y todo eso descontando al sobre protector que era tu hermano. – Shaoran hizo una sonrisa algo triste. Debía dejar las cosas claras – Sé que te extorsioné hoy en la mañana. Si de verdad no quieres ser mi novia, lo entiendo. Será un bonito recuerdo…

- ¡Estás loco! – Exclamó en el acto la chica - ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia! – Sakura se detuvo y buscó su mirada. Cuando la encontró siguió – No puedo decir ahora que me gustas porque sería demasiado falso. Pero créeme, si sigues así, no te costará mucho.

Shaoran la miró por un rato. Después se largó a reír. ¡Bendita sea su suerte! Pues estaba seguro de que sólo Sakura actuaría de esa forma. Cada vez la quería más. Siguieron caminando y se acordó de otro pormenor. _Bueno, tal vez no tan pormenor._

- Ah, sí – Partió casualmente - Se me estaba olvidando. Debo confesar otra cosa más. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me pediste que me diera vuelta para que pudieras sacarte tu ropa?

- Mmm… Sí, sí me acuerdo ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, no fui del todo sincero. Te estaba observando por el reflejo del vidrio

- ¡¿Qué?! – En el segundo que ella gritó soltó su mano y corrió por el camino. - ¡Ven acá maldito pervertido! – La oyó decir y pudo sentir como lo perseguía

Después de unos metros de carrera, él se detuvo finalmente y enfrentó a su_ novia_. Vio su expresión de enojo y no supo distinguir si de verdad estaba molesta o no. De todas formas, la besó.

* * *

Sniff, sniff, sniff...

_Está bien. Tal vez se estan preguntando que es lo que está pasando. Es bien simple_

_Cuando publiqué "Bajo mi paraguas" tuvo, incluso, mayor aceptación de la que jamás creía. Por lo que, de algún modo, me dije que debía hacer algo más con ella. Seguir la historia nunca me pareció una buena idea ya que me gustaba, y me gusta, tal cual como estaba. Por lo que se me vino a la cabeza otra cosa_

_¿Y si contaba la misma historia, pero ahora, desde le punto de vista de Shaoran? No me pareció para nada una mala ocurrencia. Es más, se lo prometí a una de mis lectoras, wiwi. Así que comenzé a formar la historia en mi mente. Y me gustó._

_Me tomó más de lo que suponía escribirlo. Falta de tiempo y sueño. Es más, lo terminé ayer en la noche, pero me decidí a publicarlo recién hoy prara estar más cuerda en el momento de revisarlo_

_Eso me lleva a otra cosa..._

_Como, para poder copiar los dialogos, tuve que leer otra vez "Bajo mi praguas" me di cuenta de dos cosas:_

_1.- Se nota que era muy de noche cuando lo publiqué xD_

_2.- ¿Por qué diablos nadie me dio un buen regañón por las miles de falta de ortografía que tenía el fic? Bueno, creo que hubo un review comentándolo, pero no fue muy sugerente. Tampoco pido que sean inquisitorias/os en errores del fic, pero es bueno que me regañen de vez en cuando. Ya he dicho muchas veces lo pésima que soy escribiendo T.T_

_Espero que él título no confunda. Iba a ponerle de otra forma, pero me dije que quizás sería más confuso. Y tampoco creí que debería haberlo puesto así como segundo capítulo de "Bajo mi paraguas" porque, en cierto modo, son historias distintas. Éste fic no es una continuación. Es más, con éste fic dejo para siempre ésta historia. _

_Ojala que lo hayan disfrutado. Va dedicado para todo aquel que leyó "Bajo mi paraguas"_

_Ahora iré a ver si puedo ir a corregir los errores del otro fic ¬¬_

_Adiós!_


End file.
